Dead men walking
by mrenteria99
Summary: Mercy solider76 and reaper love triangle sorta sorry suck at summaries this is my first fic i was inspired to write this by a freind of mine rated M cuz im paranoid sorry no smut


Before my death only one word mattered hero. for that is what I had to be a hero, I had to be their hero, I had to be the world's hero, but most of all I had to be her hero. But don't get me wrong I never wanted the fame good or bad, I didn't want the fortune, and I didn't want but it came with the job title strike commander jack morrison has a nice ring to it. with this new role I built overwatch, ended the omnic crisis, and with my blood sweat and tears I made it into an unparalleled global force of peace. yeah life was good if only I grew a pair and actually spoke to her it would have been perfect just like her. So with that in thought and the fact the world is in good shape more or less I decided that tomorrow I would finally tell her that I love her and that I always loved her but, it was on that fateful day overwatch fell. The team just got back from fighting a new terrorist organization called talon even though they were a small organization they were well trained so it was hard to take them down. when we got back we were both tired and low on supplies I looked at my team and realized one was walking away it was mercy my angel I rushed off to her for today was the day I told her I cherish her more than anything else and that if she would be his girl he would never let her go "hey merc" I called she faced me and with that damn sing song voice of hers replied "yes jack". but before I could say my peace a godforsaken rep from the human resources dep pulled me away for an "important" meeting. I tried to decline but this rep was too pushy then I heard her sweet voice call out "hey soldier boy it's ok we can talk later I have to go to Russia in order to check out this new recruit named zarya" and with that all hope of making my life whole boarding that plane with her so with a sigh I followed the rep who led me to a small conference room. And to my surprise my old pal Gabriel Reyes was there, I slightly laughed at the fact that after all these years he still is getting in my way with mercy. "Hey Gabe it's been awhile how's blackwatch" I asked in a upbeat tone but he didn't answer back instead he was just standing there sizing me up one hand on the knife on his belt as if o was some street thug that can pounce on him at any given moment but to be honest I didn't really mind he's been like this ever since our promotion to head our respective branch I frowned a little walked up to him and stared him directly in the eye staring him down then suddenly… we burst laughing man this guy never changes always putting up the tough guy act and acting so moody but he really is a great guy we spent the rest our time catching up he told me how he was training some new recruits personally and I told him how far up my but private investigators and the press were and we laughed about how I wasn't even the black ops department it felt like old times again suddenly his face changes and he said in a deadly tone "so how is Angela" "oh she is fine "we both went silent this is a touchy subject for as soon as 21 year old me and 23 year old Gabe saw the 23 year old sexy nurse wearing a suit that made her look like an angel we both were head over heels for her it was then where the rift between us two started. And we competed for her attention whether it was me taking her out shooting or Reyes sneaking off with her to go into the town we were determined to make her love us but we couldn't let her know we loved her she had to admit her feelings. But when neither of us got the lady because she was either too caught up in her work or just enjoyed it too much we drifted our separate ways. "I was going to ask her to dinner but you had to show up" I stated in mock anger but instead of answering his face went pale and asked for something to drink so I just went to the cabinet pulled out a bottle of Patrón "just like old times huh" "yeah old times" I turned around to get our glasses until Gabe said "I'm sorry my old friend" and stabbed me in the back LITERALLY it didn't take more than half a second to realized what happened so on my way down I decided I would bring company. a few seconds after hitting the floor I called out "Reyes!" "yes jack" he said in a cold tone "I'll see you in hell!" and with what little strength I had left I shot him three times with the side arm I had strapped to my ankle but before the blackness took me I heard a loud thud and explosions... That day jack morrison and Gabriel morrison died and soldier 76 and reaper were born.


End file.
